Anywhere With You
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: This is my entry for CygnusCrown Night's contest. It is a one-shot of NeptuneXBao. Basically they go for a walk. I'll let you find out the rest. Hope you enjoy my first ever one-shot and first contest entry :)


A skinny, fair-skinned girl, Neptune, walked through the woods with Bao. She had light blue hair with dark blue highlights and sharp teeth. She wore a light blue jacket with a dark blue hanky with raven eye prints on it, dark blue track pants and ocean blue track shoes. Her eyes were a pale green at the moment. Neptune felt slightly glad to be out in the woods with Bao. She rarely got anytime alone with him since he was always training, trying to make the strength of the Beylin Fist known to everyone. Neptune was glad he was working for his goal, but she wished he would just take a break sometimes and spend some time with her. She'd known him for awhile now and secretly, deep down she knew that she liked him, but the real question was if he liked her the same way.

The two walked in silence until Neptune broke it. "So, nice day huh?" she asked. The sky was a bright blue without a cloud in sight and there was a slight breeze blowing the branches and leaves on the trees back and forth.

Bao nodded. "Yep, not too hot and not too cold," he replied.

Silence followed.

"So, how's your training going?" Neptune questioned.

"Good, though Aguma's still stronger. I know he's a Legendary Blader but that doesn't mean that I won't be able to beat him one of these days," Bao explained.

"You'll beat him eventually," Neptune replied.

Suddenly Neptune stopped when she heard a very quiet footstep. Bao stopped a few feet in front of her. "What's up?" he asked.

"Did you hear that?" Neptune asked.

"Hear what?" Bao questioned.

"It sounded like..." Neptune never got to finish before Gingka, Kenta and Yu jumped out from behind a tree and sprayed them both with water guns, catching them both by surprise and knocking them to the ground.

"Yes! We got them!" Yu cheered as the three ran off.

"But now they're going to kill us Yu!" Kenta called after him as the three disappeared.

Neptune's eyes turned red as anger rose inside her. "I am going to get you three for this!" she shouted at the three, getting up, dripping with water. "Out of all the places we could've been right now, we had to be here," she growled.

"There are worse places to be," Bao said.

"Really? What makes this a good place to be?" Neptune snapped.

Bao froze as he began to blush but he quickly recovered and turned away. Neptune's anger faded and her eyes went back to pale green. "Bao, are you ok?" she asked.

"Well...I..." Bao stuttered.

"Come on, Bao! Spit it out! We've known each other awhile now and you've never stuttered like that," Neptune pressed.

Bao turned back around and looked her straight in the eyes. "The thing is Neptune..." he began. "...we've known each other for awhile now and, I don't know if the same goes for you but, I really like you. As more than just a friend." He grabbed her hands and continued. "I love you, Neptune, and I don't care where we are. As long as I'm with you, I would go anywhere."

Neptune stared at him, her heart beating faster and faster. "Oh Bao..." she breathed. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"I've been keeping it to myself," Bao replied. "I'm sorry I brought it up though. You probably just like being friends."

Bao seemed like he was about to turn away but his eyes were locked with Neptune's, pulling them closer and closer together until their lips met in a kiss. They both stayed there a moment, eyes closed, taking in the moment before pulling apart.

"I'm glad you feel that way Bao, because I love you too," Neptune said, smiling. A smile slowly spread across Bao's face and he pulled Neptune into a hug. Neptune hugged his back and closed her eyes as they stood there, neither pulling away. _I love you, Bao, and I would go anywhere with you, no matter what._

**So this is my entry for CygnusCrown Night's contest. It is also my first one-shot so please be nice about it. I kind of came up with this on the spot so I hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
